


蛸固

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho
Relationships: Saitou no Otosupus | Bea's Grapploct & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	蛸固

裤子被八爪武师毫不留情的扯烂，小智一点还手的力气都没有。  
“呜呜……唔！”  
房间虽然灯火通明，但小智知道附近不会有挑战者注意到，利欧路它们也都提前送到了宝可梦中心。  
“小智，你失败了。”  
彩豆刚刚离开屋子，疲惫的小智就被八爪武师扑过来紧紧绞住身子，并且撕掉了短裤。

处于发情期的八爪武师自然不会放过面前这个细皮嫩肉的十岁少年。伸出力量极大的腕足 把小智的双腿拉到头顶，八爪武师缠住小智的双眼，另一只腕足插进小智的喉咙，又探出两条腕足扯住小智的脚踝把小智的双腿打开，让小智粉嫩的雏穴暴露在空气中。  
甩着腕足试探性的滑过小智的大腿根向里挪动，八爪武师肆意挑逗着呼喊声里已经夹杂起哭腔的少年。  
黏腻湿滑的几根湛蓝色腕足隔着小智洁白的内裤反复盘卷着小智腿间软乎乎一团的肉芽，直到粘液把小智的内裤打湿到透明为止。  
“哈啊……呜……不要呜……”  
小智含糊不清的语句被口中的腕足搅的粉碎，八爪武师的腕足拖着粘液在小智腿上拉起长长的拉丝，吸盘在小智大腿根处留下一个个红印。  
“啊啊……不要……等等你要干什么哇啊！”  
少年两只脚那透着淡淡的红色的幼嫩脚心被两条腕足分别点在中央，就着分泌出的粘液慢慢打转。  
“哈啊……哈哈哈……别……八爪武师……”  
止不住的曲起脚背又绷直，小智无法控制的笑声立刻响彻屋内。  
黄色的吸盘不时的轻轻吸住小智泛红的脚心，八爪武师牢牢捆着小智的脚踝不让小智乱动。“哈哈哈哈哈……呜哇哈哈！呜呜……哈……呜哇……”小智流着眼泪大笑起来，胸口剧烈的起伏着，“呜呜呜放过我啊哈哈哈哈！不要啊呜……”小智的趾缝被腕足进进出出涂满了粘液，持续不断从脚底传来的酥痒的感觉让小智疯狂摇着头想要摆脱。  
依旧没有放过小智脚心满是红印的一双脚，八爪武师在小智皱巴巴的短袖上蹭干净粘液后，用腕足粗糙的一面摩擦着小智的脚心。“哇啊哈哈哈哈哈！不要啊哈哈哈……”小智笑的满脸泪水，全身都在激动的颤抖，“呜啊哈哈哈……我错了我错了我错了啊哈哈哈……”小智失神的翻着白眼，却被另两根腕足卷住脚趾扳开脚心，更加粗暴的摩擦着小孩敏感的足底。  
“呜唔呼呜呜呜！呜……”嘴张的老大含住腕足，小智的胳膊被拉直，上身的衣物被最后一根腕足扯的稀碎，腋下连着腰间也被涂上了粘液，使得小智本就敏感的身体两侧加倍敏感。  
扳住小智脚趾的两条腕足挪开后，开始上下摩擦小智的腋下与腰间，全身敏感的地方被尽数蹂躏，小智已经笑到完全没有力气反抗，只是失神的咧着嘴角笑着。

收回腕足重新安排位置，八爪武师根本不给小智喘息的机会。扯掉小智湿答答的内裤，伸过腕足压开小智的两粒睾丸，用腕足背面的吸盘吸住小智的穴口用力向外抽，折腾的小智浑身颤抖，“呜……”雏穴被一阵刺激，小智哭着摇头求饶，却被另两根腕足刺进敏感的穴口。  
“呜呜……”咬着八爪武师有力的腕足，小智根本无法反抗，紧致的雏穴被另两根湿滑的腕足慢慢顶入向两边扯开，前所未有的快感让小智头晕目眩。  
八爪武师慢慢搅动着小智体内自己两根腕足，吸盘摩擦着小智的穴道让小智舒服的闷哼着。“呜……哈唔……”小智涨红了脸，被八爪武师缠住的腰不适应的扭着，“不要……不要继续了……哈啊……我错了……”小智流着眼泪张嘴吐出满是唾液的腕足，眼神迷离的看着八爪武师。  
挑烂小智的上衣，八爪武师用腕足卷过小智赤裸的全身，更加深入了留在小智体内的两根腕足。“哇啊……不行……”肉棒被腕足卷住，小智惊恐的摇头，却被另一根腕足卷住了娇小的睾丸，吸盘紧紧的吸住了囊袋，“嗯啊……八爪武师……求你……嗯哦！”柔软的包皮也被八爪武师的腕足扒开，尖端慢慢挤开小智粉嫩的龟头，顶着小智的铃口。  
“哦啊……好粗鲁……要坏掉了……不行……下面要坏掉了啦……”下身被八爪武师全方位的照顾着，小智被从未体验过的快感冲垮了理智－－  
小智的肉棒被腕足紧紧卷住快速撸动着，铃口处的腕足尖也一点一点挤开小智粉嫩的龟头向内进发，睾丸也被八爪武师用力卷着用吸盘摩擦着囊袋；柔软的穴口被两根腕足扯的泛红，小智的前列腺被八爪武师用腕足上的吸盘紧紧吸住，穴道也被另一根腕足模拟抽插的动作搅动着。  
“不……不行了……哇啊……”  
大脑一片空白，小智挺着腰绷紧身子咬着牙，一股股白浊被堵进小智铃口的腕足尖挤的迸开，溅了小智一身。

“喂啊……你干什么……不要……”  
瞥见八爪武师把一根格外粗壮的腕足缓缓挪向自己的下身，小智不安的扭着身子，却被几根腕足抻直了四肢，把被始终插入穴口的两根腕足扯开的穴口暴露在外。  
顶端开口的粗壮交接腕从小智腿间滑过，挺到了小智面前，粘稠的液体滴在小智腹部，冰凉的感觉让小智很不适应。  
“不要……求你了不要……呜啊啊……拔出去……不要……呜……”  
被总共三根腕足挤进穴口，小智哭着拼命摇头，却死活挣不开八爪武师缠着的腕足。  
其他两根腕足慢慢滑出小智的后穴，仅留下了最粗的交接腕慢慢挺入小智穴道深处。“呜啊！呜……”黄色的吸盘摩擦着小智敏感的前列腺，娇嫩的肉棒再次被刺激的喷出些许液体，让小智精疲力竭的瘫在八爪武师身上。  
“咕啊……嗯……不要……好粗……”  
粗大的交接腕进出着小智红肿的穴口，羞耻的动作让小智忍不住的哭着，“啊啊……要坏掉了……哈嗯……”噗呲噗呲的水声从小智的穴倒内传来，小智淫荡的挺着腰，肚子随着交接腕的抽插一鼓一鼓。  
“呜呜……为什么拔出去……呜……”  
双眼被腕足蒙住，嘴也被腕足塞住，小智欲求不满的扭着身子乞求着八爪武师的抽插。

“呜……呜呜……”  
粗暴又有节奏的蹂躏着小智的软穴，八爪武师原始的交尾方式击碎了小智的理智。  
“呜！”  
被膨胀的交接腕整根打入穴道，小智凄惨的哭叫着，任凭交接腕在穴道的最深处张开开口，排出了一包精包。  
“哈……好爽……”  
小智半睁着眼，迷离的看着从自己下身退出来拉出粘液的交接腕，本能的点着头，便又被一根腕足卷住眼睛，八爪武师等不及的交接腕不等小智休息就重新打了进去顶破了精包，随后开始了新的一轮交尾。

“还在这里啊。”  
第二天一早，彩豆拉开道场的门，看着瘫在八爪武师身上下身依旧被交接腕插着的昏睡过去的小智。  
“唔咕……”  
小智鼓胀的肚子被彩豆踩了踩，肠道与内脏被交接腕与大量精液挤压的痛感让小智惊醒。  
“失败的滋味怎么样。”  
提起下身惨不忍睹却依旧夹着交接腕的小智，彩豆撇了撇嘴。  
“这一晚上量这么大，蛋也该孵出来了吧。委屈一下小智，继续待一阵子吧。”  
彩豆看着捧着肚子晕晕乎乎的小智，转身离开了屋子，随后就听到了小智被醒过来的八爪武师抽插的淫叫。


End file.
